tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnaud Sauvetierre
'Arnaud Sauvetierre '''is a bounty hunter, mercenary, and vigilante in Age of Industry. He is currently operative in Mournhold and is a distant cousin of Sander Lafayette. Early Life Sauvetierre was raised in a middle class family in Wayrest, as the son of a father who owned a guns store and his mother being a mage, he was raised well enough to afford a proper education on sciences, mathematics and languages. As a young child he was rarely content with his life, as he looked and compared his middle class family often to the noble class, believing he was raised in poverty and unaware of worser socio economic sitations of others. Being trained in various combat situations by both private tutors, his father and his mother, he became a capable fighter and gunslinger. In his early 20s, he decided to take up his father's job, but these efforts were halted by the end of the second chapter of Age of Industry. Sauvetierre, being a distant cousin of the author of ''Lafayette's Odyssey Sander Lafayette, was given about 30% of the book's profit because he and his family were Sander's only living relatives - the rest being invested in charity or for whatever the republic deemed important. Arnaud Sauvetierre was placed in the spotlight because of this and was commonly compared to the deeds of his late cousin - much to his annoyance. The job his father ran disbanded, and the family purchased all sorts of pointless luxuries and investments, flowing in to the upper class of society. Arnaud was commonly stalked by papparazi and others , as well as being frowned upon for some of his behaviour later in his life when he turned to petty crimes after leaving his family in their luxurious mansion, claiming that he detested the stuck up attittude and arrogance of his parents after acquiring the sum of money. In an effort to escape upper class life, Arnaud fled to Mournhold, but even there he was swiftly rediscovered since the success of the book in Samarkand and became a well known figure. Because of this, Arnaud rarely appeared in public and had multiple jobs - a gun for hire, a bounty hunter, mercenary and even a vigilante. Abilities Outside of being an experienced gunslinger and skilled marksman, Arnaud has some special magical spells that enhance his ability in battle. He can slow down time for himself momentarily, by creating a small reality bubble encompassing himself and slowing time down in it. There are various levels to this ability, but all end up in himself being left exhausted and extremely vulnerable to his opponent's attacks, making it very rare for him to actually use it. Personality Arnaud has a typical condescending and sarcastic personality, sometimes being also completely apathetic towards other people and their business if it doesn't concern him. He claims he's a typical vigilante, although most of the things he did aren't for the community, but the criminals he usually kills are merely used as an outlet for all of his frustrations and hate. He has also been a mercenary and a bounty hunter. He has a strong dislike for his family, who, after acquiring a large sum of money from Lafayette's Odyssey, commenced a high class noble life, and claims that they became arrogant and lazy because of it, which resulted in him leaving. He also dislikes his cousin and his legacy, hating the fact that he is commonly associated with him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Age of Industry Category:Bretons Category:Mercenaries